Something is Bugging the Avengers
by Tovelinen
Summary: Spiderman gets on SHIELD:s radar and they send Natasha Romanoff to see if he is a threat or an ally. Spoilers for ASM and the Avengers. Rated M for violent scenes in future chapters, and I'm kinda paraniod.
1. Prologue

He´d had a rough night. He knew he wasn't in the center of the city like the Avengers had been. But he'd been busy nonetheless. The chitauri had managed to breach the perimeter the Avengers had set up and so it fell to Peter to pick up the pieces. Oh well, as long as he didn't get too much attention it would be alright. Although he had gotten quite a lot of press after he fought the lizard on Oscorp tower. But that had died down a bit and he was happy to let Ironman handle the big save the world problems. He had his plate full here in New York. Somebody needed to take care of the smaller, human villains in the world.

But it wasn't like he could ignore an alien invasion of New York, he had to help. Although it was not an easy thing to sneak out of the house when aunt May was watching him like a hawk. She still hadn't gotten over the night when he came home with his face full of cuts and bruises. He'd managed it though.

Luckily, this time his injuries wasn't as bad as they were after the lizard fight, he didn't have anything on his face, so it was easy to hide. Life could go back to normal.

Oh, how wrong you could be.

-Chapter Break-

"Agent Romanoff, as you may have heard we have a new player out there." Director Fury's voice sounded from above her. She was in the middle of her training, having three guys on top of her and trying to break free of their hold.

"Yeah, Spiderman, right?" She always tried to know what was going on, if she didn't she wouldn't be so good at what she does.

"Exactly, do you think you could take a break so that we can talk this through? You have a new assignment."

"Just give me a second." She could take these guys out in a heartbeat, so it wouldn't take that much time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, or nobody, depending on if anyone is actually reading. This is my first story, so if you are reading, and like it, please review. Now, English is my second language, so if I make any mistakes I can blame it on that. I decided that in this story Coulson will stay dead, sorry! I just didn't feel like bringing him back, I'm a bit evil.**

**I forgot to metion in the prologue that I don't own any of these caracters, they belong to marvel and Disney and Sony, and any other company who might own them.**

**I hope you like it!**

Back in Fury's office Natasha seated herself on the chair in front of the desk, waiting for instructions. She wandered what kind of a mission this would be, she didn't really know much about Spiderman, just that he saved New York a while back; otherwise he usually handled the minor criminals.

"As you've probably figured out your mission is about this Spiderman. He's been seen more and more often lately, yet nobody knows his true identity, not even shield. We've tried to interrogate Dr. Connors, but he makes little sense anymore, although you're welcome to try."

Oh, yes, how come she always ended up interrogating people? Especially mad-men; it wasn't really her favorite thing in the world. She much preferred the fights, when she didn't have to think, just work on instinct.

"We want you to find out who Spiderman is and see if he is a threat or a possible ally. We would also like an evaluation if he is fit to join the Avengers initiative."

"Join the Avengers? Is that really a smart thing to do? They can barely stand each other, let alone a new guy." Coulson's death had brought them together, but only for a short while. They were just too different to get along perfectly. But at least they didn't want to kill each other anymore.

"Then maybe a new guy is what they need to get their act together"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Maybe not, but it's worth a shot, and I would rather have this guy on our side than on the enemies, so when you do find him, try not to be too intimidating. At least try not to kill him."

A small smile played on her lips. Now, where was the fun in that?

"I'll try to" she said playfully. Although she thought that if she could handle Stark (meaning that she didn't kill him even though he could get really annoying), then she could handle pretty much anyone.

"If you want to you can bring agent Barton along for this mission. He's had nothing to do for a while and could use some fresh air. And if I recall, you two make quite a good team."

She smiled at the memories flooding her mind. They've always been perfectly synced with each other and he was one of the best partners she'd ever had. She could also use his sight and aim for this mission, since al lot of it were probably going to be spent searching for Spiderman while he flew around in the city. And his skills with both arrows and guns were amazing, even if she would never tell him that (he already knew).

"Yeah, it could be helpful to have a backup. How good a fighter is Spiderman?" she absolutely hated to go in blind, it had happened before, and that nearly got her killed, so never again.

"From what we can tell, he is a very skilled fighter. He can also produce a web that he uses to swing between buildings, although we don't know if he uses some sort of technology for it or if he can produce it himself." He handed over a file that seemed to contain two or three papers at the most. "Here's all we have on him, as you can see it's not much, but hopefully it can help."

"Thank you director." She took the file and as she was walking out Fury left one last instruction.

"Oh, and do not mention this to anyone else in the Avengers-team, except Barton. I would like to see what this guy can do before I introduce him to the rest of them."

-Chapter Break-

Getting Clint to join the mission wasn't hard; the only problem was how to move forward from that point.

"We could just go to high ground and stay on the lookout" Clint suggested, although not completely serious. He'd been sitting and carving a little smiley on the table with one of his arrowheads.

"And just hope that he pops up in the area we're in. that could take years"

"But he has been more active in the downtown areas of New York, why not try there?"

"Because he might as well have moved on, and I don't feel like spending the rest of my days hoping he would turn up where we are." This was getting tedious; they've been discussing this for about twenty minutes now, with no new suggestions.

"It says here that he usually fights the petty criminals, robber and thieves. Why not stage a robbery or something like that?" Clint said, voice still bored.

"Huh, that's actually not a bad idea. Although, how can we get him to trust us after that, if he isn't a threat? If we are the ones doing the robbery, he won't believe that we're the good guys.

"Yeah, you're right." Suddenly Clint's face lit up, after he'd come up with a master plan (according to him). "How about I rob you? You can be the beautiful damsel in distress. How do feel about seducing our little bug-boy?"

Ugh, not again. This always happened to her, seducing or interrogating, was it because she was a woman? Probably.

"I suppose I can play that part, but I have to tell you, getting sick of it!" Clint just laughed, and then they went on to planning their little robbery.

Both of them had been pretty discreet during the chitauri invasion so the newspapers didn't have their pictures and they weren't part of the Avengers according to the people. This meant they could do this without fear of getting recognized.

She couldn't wait to get out on the field again, especially with Clint. They were the perfect partners, both in work and otherwise. She couldn't thank him enough for bringing her into shield, for working with her, not against her, and for being her friend. Also, the sex was amazing!

They decided that she would be walking in a dark alley or something like that, because girls apparently, are stupid and do that in real life. Clint wouldn't be the one robbing her; he would sit on top of a building and neutralize Spiderman if things got out of hand. Not kill, just taze, or something like that, but she was pretty sure she could handle him. She had been training her whole life, so she should be able to take out one guy, skilled or not.

**If you liked that, please subscribe, and/or review. If you didn't, please tell me what I can improve, or if you want me to stop writing immediately, which probably won't happen, but anyway. **

**Thanks for reading! **

3


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again. I managed to finish this pretty quickly. I found out that people are actually reading this, soooooo… Hope you like it.**

**And I don't own any of these characters; I hope I don't have to say that before every chapter, I'm going to feel like a parrot. Just repeating myself. So, for future reference, in this fic, I do not own any of marvels characters, nor will I ever (probably, who knows).**

**Anyway, enjoy the fic!**

It had been a normal day for Peter, he'd gone to school (maybe he was a bit late, but he could live with that) and then home. He'd done his homework and then went out to patrol the streets of New York, but right now New York was boring. Which is really good, but he wanted to do something. He'd been so bored in class and couldn't wait to get out and fight some bad guys. But, no. Everyone was still to shaken up by the chitauri attack that they didn't actually commit any crimes, and it was good that there were no crimes, it really was. But it was kind of boring. So there was nothing for him to do and he should just go home.

He should probably call aunt May and check if she needed any groceries, but after that he would probably head home. As he dialed home he hoped he wouldn't have to shop, he didn't really like it and he'd have to change to normal clothes, instead of just jumping in through the window. He'd done it so many times now, aunt May didn't care anymore. As long as he got home alright and told her he was home.

"Hello"

"Hi, aunt May. Heading home from the library now, do you want me to pick anything up from the store?" he knew that the library was an old and bad excuse, but he didn't want to come up with anything better right now.

"Yes, you could buy some juice? You drank it all this morning." Damn, he'd forgotten about that, oh well, to the shop it is.

"Sure, see you soon, bye."

"Bye Peter, see you soon."

He was actually pretty far from the shop, he could probably swing there and change when he was a couple of blocks away. Then he could have at least a bit of fun. And who knows, maybe he'll run into something.

-Break-

As Natasha started to walk down the street she realized that they could have just used the original plan of watching from the roofs to get at sighting. That was basically what they had done with this plan to. She couldn't just get mugged ten times a night. They had tried that, and it didn't work. They were always in the wrong part of town, or they just had bad timing. Anyway, it was getting tedious.

But finally, they had come up with a mix of the two strategies. Clint would be on the lookout and if he saw Spiderman they would start their little play. Tonight they had finally had a lucky shot, and now Spiderman was heading their way. It felt good that Clint was there to watch her back, the other agent they had was good, but not as good as Clint. Even though they were actually at risk working with each other. They cared too much about one another. She would probably have a break down if anything happened to him. Or go on a murder spree to avenge him, she'd have to wait and see what happened. When she heard that he'd been compromised in the Loki-case she'd dropped everything, just for him. Just that showed how bad it was for them to work together. They were each other's weaknesses.

When she walked down the street she wondered if Spiderman would actually fall for this. The girl walking down the dark alley was a bit cliché. Anyway, she wore her best innocent look, and a pair of non-suspicious clothes. With a few hidden knifes, of course, she wouldn't go in completely naked after all.

As she saw the agent closing up on her, she started to act like the scared girl.

"What do you want? Keep away from me!"

"Ah, don't worry; I just want your money and maybe a little something else." He said I a dark threating voice.

"Really, that's the line he goes for?" She heard Clint say through the coms. She had to agree, it sounded stupid, and she had to try hard not to giggle.

"S-Stay away from me" came her weak reply.

Her "assailant" pulled out a knife, a medium sized one, wouldn't be hard to take down. At least not for her, but it was scary enough, she supposed. She had to stop analyzing these things in her head, she was supposed to be scared.

He started getting closer and she started to whimper, begging for help.

Just as he was getting close enough to hurt her with the knife, a web flew at his knife hand.

"He's here" Clint apparently thought it best to tell her, as if she couldn't figure that out herself.

-Break-

His web disarmed the man just seconds before he got there. The fight was actually harder than most random muggings. It was as he had been trained. Probably some karate-class from somewhere. Although he was really good and managed to get a few hits in.

Fuck, now he had to explain those bruises to aunt May. And Gwen, just when they had started to hang out again. He didn't want her to worry about him every second of everyday. She'd had enough of that with her father; he didn't want her to worry about her losing him to, especially after her father's death.

The woman whose mugging he was stopping just stood there, probably in shock. She just stared at him, looking terrified.

As he was looking at the woman, the man came at him again; he really didn't give up. Peter's hands were so busy deflecting his attacks that he couldn't just web him to a wall. But then, he finally saw his opportunity.

Just as he was supposed to take the guy out, with an awesome high-kick he'd been working on, he missed.

He was instead close to hit the woman, and just before he could stop himself…

-Break-

Natasha's fighter instincts set in. She really couldn't help it, she saw the kick come and immediately started to parry and place a punch of her own.

"Damn, Tasha, there goes the damsel in distress disguise." She heard from the coms.

He was right, her punch hadn't hit Spiderman hard, but he was now watching her with a cautious look. She'd screwed up. This was the problem when you sent assassins after somebody, it almost always ended violently.

At least she had learned a bit about him when watching him fight. He was fast, really fast. And he seemed to be an expert in many martial arts; she had seen a mix of the many she knew. She wasn't sure she could take him down by herself.

"Fuck! We need to take him out, take the first best shot." She said as quietly as she could into the com, but she had no doubt he'd heard at least a part of it. She could distract Spiderman as Clint shot him with a tazer, she didn't know what would come next. It would not be fun to gain his trust after this, and he was about to leave, so to talk to him right now seemed to be out of the question.

-Break-

He heard a few words.

"…take him out… best shot…"

And decided that the safest thing to do was to run away, right now! But just as he lifted his hand to swing away, the woman attacked him. He had never faced such a good fighter before, if it weren't for his spider sense (he'd named it himself, but it was a good name, wasn't it?) she probably could have gotten him down in seconds.

As it was now, he could barely take her down. He managed to knock her to the ground and was getting the upper hand. Maybe now was the time to get some answers. Why would they attack him, it wasn't like he was hurting people, and he didn't think he'd pissed of some big crime lord or something like that. Both the man and the woman were too well trained to be just amateurs going out for a fight. That left government or some big crime-organization.

He pinned her to the ground with his web, and now was the time to ask questions. She couldn't get free, so he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Who are you? Wh…"

Suddenly it all went black.

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter, I suck at writing fighting stuff. Which is kind of bad since there's probably going to be a lot of that in this story. Anyway, please review if you like it!**

4


	4. Chapter 3

**Here we go, the next chapter. First I just want to thank everyone for favoriting and following this story, and thank you **_**Jossi-kun, The Darkness Of Your Fall, **_**and, **_**Nightfury97**_** for reviewing.**

Natasha couldn't move, thanks to the webs pinning her to the ground. Spiderman was really good, it was as he could foresee what she would do just before she did it. And now all she could do was to wait for Clint to come down here and cut her loose.

"I'm coming down to you, the anesthetic should keep him down for about an hour or so. But just to be safe we should inject him with a bit more, he could really fight." Clint said over the coms.

"Yeah, I noticed. Hurry down here, this isn't exactly comfortable." She said "We should take him to a secure location. Question him a bit."

"You know that this isn't exactly how it should have worked out. We were supposed to gain his trust, not knock him out."

"I know, I screwed up, it was a reflex."

"I know, I'd do the same. Just saying, it will be hard to gain his trust after this."

"Well, we'll just have to try wont we. Do you have any of those Stark-cuffs on you?"

"That's the way you're going to gain his trust?"

"Well, he won't like me anyway and I'd rather play it safe with this guy. He was a good fighter."

"Yeah, I noticed," Clint's voice came from behind her. "He almost took you out." He said as he started cutting her free.

"Almost? I can't move." Came her indignant reply. "Anyway, the police-rapport said that he could easily break out of standard issue handcuffs, so do you have the Stark-ones?"

"Yeah, I've got them right here." He said while cutting her loose. "If they're Loki-proof they should hold this guy. Now let's see what he looks like beneath the mask."

-Break-

As they took of the mask, Natasha couldn't help but be amazed at how young he was. He was probably still in high school. She wasn't much older when she herself started, but this must be different. She'd had to adapt to survive. She didn't help others, she helped herself. This kid though, being this young and this talented and the one thing he does is to help people. This was a good guy.

She could see on Clint's face that he was probably thinking the same thing.

"He's just a kid" she said in a low voice.

"What should we do with him?" Clint said, "We can't just take him and never let him go, he probably has a family somewhere."

Suddenly she had an idea; it was a cruel thing to do, especially to one so young. But it was a way to find out his exact abilities.

"Maybe that can be his test."

"What, this wasn't enough? We've seen how he can fight, do we really need more?"

Clint felt bad about doing this to a kid. She could see it on his face. Neither of them had gotten to choose this life, this life had chosen them. She could understand that he wanted to give the kid a chance. It was one thing fighting petty criminals in downtown New York, working with SHIELD was an entirely different matter.

"We know that he can fight, but we don't know anything else about him." She said, "We don't know how he deals with pressure, hell; we don't even know how he creates his web."

"Actually, I think we do. See these things?" he asked, pointing to one of his hands. "This is where his web comes from, I think its technology, not something he produces himself." His hands were still free, both Clint and Natasha had been distracted when they took of his mask, forgetting themselves in memories. She quickly fixed that problem, they didn't want him to wake up and take both of them down, he shouldn't be able to, but you never knew. While she did this she continued to argue with Clint.

"Okay, so we know that. We still need to know what he can do, a few minutes display of fighting skills isn't enough." She knew that she'd have to win him over, and she knew that he would come to his senses. Getting emotional wasn't a part of their job, and usually that wasn't a problem. Although, she supposed it was good that they both had empathy for the kid. There was a chance that they would work together,

"So what do you suggest we do?" Clint said, still staring at the kids face.

"Let's take him to one of our bases, put him in a cell and see if and how fast he can escape." She started to talk again before Clint could get at word in, "If you stay out of the way he'll never see you and once we got his ID you can go and get him… and give him a choice."

Seemingly satisfied with her idea he grunted while nodding, which she took as a yes.

"So… what kind of security should his cell have?" Clint asked after a long silence in which they had gotten on the helicopter sent for them. They had put the kids mask back on, after taking a picture of him to run through face-recognition, for now it might be better if they were the only ones who knew what he looked like. Plus it would probably calm him down when he woke up; to still have his mask on.

"I don't know, we should probably go for level three, we don't want to make it too hard for him" Level three was tough enough. "Question is if he is good with technology, if he isn't he'll never get out."

"At least not at that security level," Clint huffed.

Shield had a standard of five different security levels, none of them easy. Not even Clint or Natasha could break out of number one, and just barely from number two.

All human contact disappear after level four, which means there will be no chance to knock out a guard and escape that way. Then there was the "hulk cage" virtually impossible to escape, although Loki had managed, with outside help, but escaped nonetheless.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked jokingly, "Tie him to a chair, place twenty guards and see if he gets out?"

"Well, twenty is a match for anyone, I was thinking more like ten."

"Haha, very funny"

"Nah, I think he'll be alright. These web-things look homemade, and you got to be really good to do something like this. So he probably knows his way around technology. Although, we could place a couple of extra guards at the door, see how he handles them."

"A minute ago you wanted to let him go, now you want to give him more of a challenge?"

"Well, I want to see what he can do, and if he can't make it we'll just have to lower security a bit."

"Okay, let's do it."

-Break-

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Fury's furious voice sounded through practically the whole base. At least it felt like it, it really was impressive how high he could scream.

"I screwed up, and we had to take him down." That was all Natasha had time to say before he interrupted her, again.

"You were supposed to gain his trust, not knock him out and KIDNAP him!"

"So far he's only seen my face; if and when he escapes we can send Clint to gain his trust. Offer him some kind of internship or something."

"Internship?" By now fury had calmed down a bit, but you could still hear the irritation in his voice.

"He seemed very young" Clint said, "He probably hasn't finished high school yet. It'd be a bit conspicuous to offer him a job. Depending on what job it is of course. But he probably made his web-things himself, using some kind of mechanism shooting it out. So maybe Stark can come up with something."

"You want to let Stark in on this, of all people?" His voice had changed from irritated to incredulous.

"Well, if the kid will join the avengers he's going to find out anyway, and the internship will only be a cover." Clint continued to argue, and you would never have thought that he was against the idea to begin with. He was definitely making better progress than Natasha, still cursing herself for screwing up the mission.

"Anyway, he should wake up anytime now, so you could get agent Romanoff to question him, before he gets a chance to escape." Clint always referred to her by her last name while talking to a superior, becoming to close wasn't god and it was even worse when their bosses found out.

Director Fury, still irritated, agreed and just as they were heading to the cell areas of the base Agent Hill's voice sounded from Fury's phone.

"Sir, we have an escape from the cell area. Security level 3."

**Hope you liked it, please review! Next chapter will probably be just Peter POV, but I'm not sure since I kind of just make it up as I go along. **

4


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is. I am really really really sorry it's so late. But it's a bit longer, to make up for it. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they're awesome! But sadly I will also say that updates are going to be a lot less frequent than before. I'm moving and starting school this week. So I don't think I will have that much time to actually write. I'll try though and hopefully I will update later this week. **

When Peter woke up all he could think about was that he had a massive headache. The second thing he noticed was that his arms were tied behind his back, hard. There was no way he was getting out of these cuffs.

He's whole world was spinning and it felt like he was moving, no, he was being dragged.

He looked to his side and saw the ID-card of one of his captors, really, they just had them hanging by the hip? It said "Agent Jonathan Walker" and the numbers 73873, he made sure to remember them. The ID-cards indicated that this must be some kind of government organization, but he didn't get what he'd done to piss them off. He'd just been making the streets of New York safer. If anything they should be thanking him for taking out the lizard.

As the agents dragged him along, there were too many twists and turns for him to remember, he was still a bit groggy from the drugs they must have given him. But it was clearing up. He supposed he wasn't supposed to wake up yet, the agents were handling him as if he was still unconscious.

He just then noticed that he still had his mask on. Why hadn't they taken it off? Or had they and then put it back on again? Why would they do that?

However it did make him feel better. Maybe there was still a chance that he could get out of this without them knowing who he was. Maybe he could just go home, lay low for a while, be with Gwen.

No, no thinking about her right now. He needed to think of a way to get out of there, otherwise there was a chance that he would never see her again.

The best thing would be a surprise attack, but he couldn't do a damn thing with these cuffs on. So he just kept hanging there. Limp, so that they wouldn't notice that he had woken up. As he thought about it he hoped that they would have to take the cuff off sooner or later, he preferred sooner.

While he was thinking the agents had slowed down and were now stopping. In a corridor filled with guards, were they kidding him?!

As if he didn't have enough on his plate taking out two agents while he was drugged, now there was more… seven more! What the fuck.

The agents led him into a room he could only assume was his cell, and then came his opportunity. He felt them starting to let his hands loose, he was definitely still supposed to be asleep.

Not even a second after they'd taken the cuffs of he went into action. Jumping up from the bunk-bed they'd put him on, he flew into the air while doing a round-kick, taking both agents out. It was so awesome that he could do that!  
The two agents fell to the ground, unconscious. Or just unwilling to get up, but he hoped for the former.

He tried to web the other five agents standing outside his cell-door, now moving into action. But he noticed that someone had taken his webs. Those fucking bastards! They weren't exactly easy to make, and could have come to good use right about now.

He saw a guard standing and clicking numbers into a counsole. Guessing he would try to close the cell-door and threw himself out of there. It proved he was right. The door closed mere seconds after he got out and by then every agent in the corridor had their gun pointed at him.

His basic instincts set in and suddenly he was practically flying through the room. Taking the agents out in, what he would describe as, light speed.

He let out a little laugh; this was why he loved doing this. The sense of freedom, that nothing could harm him. This was what he was meant to do.

He never would have thought that before the spider-bite, but now, this was what he was. This was what he loved to do, he didn't have to be weak, bullied, out-cast, Peter Parker anymore. He could be anyone he wanted to and he chose to be a hero. Even if he was right now breaking out of a government building (probably). Eh, details.

The last guard stood before him still holding out his gun, pointing it at Peter. The agent showed no fear and had a steady hand, even though Peter had just taken out eight highly trained agents (counting the two in the cell).

Peter took him out with relative ease, gliding under his legs and then hitting on the head before he could turn around.

Peter looked around him, at the unconscious bodies lying in a heap on the floor. The adrenaline from the fight was still pumping through his veins, but he knew he needed to calm down.

He chose a guy that looked to be relatively his size, which was not easy, they were all huge!

He started to take the agents clothes of, hopefully nobody had seen his face and he could at least get to the exit without anyone noticing him.

As he pulled on the agent's clothes over his suit he started to look out for cameras, he needed to get out of there as fast as possible, but he didn't want to show his face to the security-cameras.

He started to move down the corridor, mask still on, trying to find a place where he could take of his mask without the security-cameras catching his face. He could live with it if they got an image of the back of his head, that wasn't going to tell them who he was. He also kept all his senses open so that he didn't walk into someone while he was busy looking for cameras.

He silently cursed for not paying better attention when the agents were carrying him to the cell, then maybe he could have found a way out, right now it felt as though he was walking in circles.

Before he knew it he was facing a big hall, it looked like a cafeteria of some sort. He quickly hid behind the wall again. He looked for cameras and noticed that he had one behind him. Thank god, if it had been placed somewhere else this would have been harder.

As a big group of guards walked by, he quickly slipped his mask of and joined the ground, hopefully melting in so they wouldn't be able to pick out his face afterwards. He walked with the guards for a couple of minutes, but as it became clear that they weren't leaving the building, but sitting down to eat, he split from the group and started to look for an exit. Luckily the cafeteria was just by a window. And it was daylight outside, how long had he been down? This was not good.

The exit was on that side of the building, but two floors down. So he just needed to find some stairs or a lift and then sneak out of a high-security government facility. This would be easy.

Luck was on his side, as he found a lift not far away from the cafeteria. It would perhaps be confusing to find his way out in the corridors he assumed was downstairs, but he could make it. Just as the elevator doors were about to close a man, probably an agent, ran into the lift and stood beside him. Well, this was awkward.

The man wasn't in a chatty mood, thank god. He didn't even spare Peter a second glance. They stepped out of the lift on the same floor, and then went their separate ways.

As Peter closed in on the exit he thought to himself that this wasn't supposed to be so easy. He didn't much mind it right now, but if he got out he would definitely have to be careful for a couple of days, or weeks. At least he wouldn't be Spiderman in a while, it would be best if they didn't get him again right after he got out.

He managed to get out without meeting anyone else, and once again he couldn't believe it was so easy. But, then came the next problem, where the fuck was he?

Looking around him he could see the outline of a city, hopefully New York, and he started to move towards it.

-Break-

"Sir, we have him on camera, he's close to the exit. Should we move in?"

"No" Nick Fury said, "let him go, we have his face, and we can find him again. Order all agents to stand down."

-Break-

He braced himself as he started to open the door. It had taken him all day to get to the city that, thank god, actually was New York. Right now he stood outside his house, not really wanting to go inside, since he still hadn't thought of a good excuse for why he'd been away for so long.

The reaction when he got inside was pretty much what he'd expected.

"PETER PARKER"

Fuck.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. I want an explanation right now!"

As he got further into the house, Aunt May saw the clothes he wore and the bruises on his face. Her hand flew to her mouth and she squealed a bit.

"Oh my god, what happened to you? Who did this?"

He just stared at her, still not knowing what to say. He always felt stupid standing before her like this. He didn't want her to worry about him, still he never seemed to be able to hide his injuries and she looked more worn out every day. Right now it looked like she hadn't gone to sleep all day. He couldn't help the tears rise from his eyes as he saw her like this, and knowing that he was the reason.

He opened his mouth several times, not knowing what to say, the right answer seemed to escape him the minute he opened his mouth. So he just stood there.

They stood like that for several minutes, neither of them said anything, until Aunt May started to move and pulled him into a hug. He just hugged her back and wished that he would never have to see her like this again.

-Break-

He dreaded to go to school the day after. He'd been gone for a whole day and this wouldn't be a problem, if Gwen just wasn't so damned worried all the time. He could live with the teacher commenting on his absence, he had such good results that it didn't really matter. But Gwen, Gwen mattered.

He met her after class. Her face when she saw his injuries was nearly as painful to watch as it had been to see Aunt May's. Her mouth fell open and she pulled up her hand to cover it. She didn't say anything.

"It's… I mean, I don't… it's just a… a scratch… fell on my face, you know… I'm okay, really!"

Argh, this was so frustrating. It sounded like complete sentences in his head, but it just came out like weird words. Well, at least he managed to say what he wanted to say, however bad it was said.

She just looked at him.

"What did you do?" she said in a low voice, but before giving him a chance to answer she started to speak again. "Where have you been, who did this to you?" Her voice was never raised and she held on to a passive face, even if he could see the pain in her eyes.

He never wanted to do this to her. He could live with a couple of bruises, as long as he actually lived, it was fine. But she'd become extra sensitive and protective over him since he started to be with her again. She didn't want a repeat of her father.

Peter really didn't understand how she could be with him. Her father's death had been his fault after all. She didn't see it that way and he didn't say it to her out of fear that she wouldn't want to be around her anymore, and as much as he wanted her to be safe, he couldn't take that. She, of course, didn't blame him, she was too good for that, but it was his fault. He'd created the lizard, he was responsible for its actions, and therefor Gwen's dads death.

"I just, you know... went out patrolling, it's nothing really, it's okay."

"Okay? How is this okay? You can't keep doing this."

"I have to" he said, "the people out there need help, it feels good… to do something for them."

Everybody walked around them, no one listening in to the conversation. Everyone had been kind of avoiding them lately, out of respect he hoped. Both of them had just lost parents, well, uncle in his case, but it didn't hurt less for that.

"But where were you? You were gone the whole day?"

"I was just out longer than usual, I overslept, badly. And then I just felt that it was no point going for just one hour of school."

"I called your aunt and asked where you were. You weren't at home!" She was losing her façade at this point and her cheeks started to get red, they always did that when she was angry.

"Well… I…" Fuck, he couldn't think of a way not to tell her what happened. She'd be more freaked out if he said that he just slept outside. "I'll tell you, but not here… after school. Okay?"

"Okay, but do not try to hide from me later Peter Parker, I will find out what happened." Oh, he had no doubt that she would.

-Break-

"And that's pretty much what happened." He'd watched her face grow paler and paler as he spoke and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"But, Peter" she said, voice filled with concern "what if they got your face?"

"It's okay. I'll lay low for a while and if anything comes up I'll just have to deal with it then."

"But, if they got your face, they can get you anytime, like right now."

"If they got my face there is nothing I can do about that right now. I'll just have to be careful and keep an eye out. I promise I won't go looking for trouble."

She still looked concerned and unsure, but she couldn't really argue with him. If they got his face he couldn't do anything about it, except be on his guard more than usual. He wasn't a good enough hacker to delete the files from any systems. He probably couldn't even find them. So if there were any, he would just have to wait and see.

They kept arguing, even though she realized that Peter was right and there was nothing they could do. But it felt good to do something. After a while they just talked. Wondering who the people who kidnapped him were. They didn't reach any conclusions, but it was still a good afternoon, just hanging out.

-Break-

Weeks passed and nothing happened. He started to patrol again, just a bit, nothing to gain attention. He took great care and so far neither Gwen nor Aunt May had seen any bruises. It had been a quiet couple of weeks, of course that wouldn't last.

As he came home from school, completely intent on grabbing a snack and then go out patrolling, as he heard voices in the kitchen. As he came in he saw Aunt May talk with some guy in a grey suit.

"Oh, Peter, it's so good you're here." She said, but before she got the chance to introduce the man, he'd already stood up and was extending a hand to Peter.

"Hello, Mr. Parker, nice to meet you. My name is Clint Barton."

**So, there it is. The action is about to start. I haven't thought of a villain or anything like that yet. I kind of make this up as I go along. But if any of you have any suggestions I will be happy to get some ideas.**

**So I changed one thing in the last chapter, cause I realized that I have no idea how to escape from a high-tech cell. So I just had him knocking out the guards instead. I thought that since he has his spider-thingy's he could work out the drugs earlier. I hope you liked it! I'm not completely satisfied, but I couldn't think of anything better that I could actually write.**

**I thought the Gwen parts were kind of slow, but I didn't want to skip her since I really like her character. I'm going to try to do her more justice in future chapters.**

**And I also noticed that in the movie Peter barely says complete sentences unless he's Spiderman. So I tried to do that to, but he's hard to write! And I also thought that he should feel guilty about Gwen's father, I don't think it's his fault, be he seems like someone who just takes the whole world on his shoulders, if you know what I mean.**

**If you are still reading this you get a cookie! (Figuratively) **

**Please review! Reviews are awesome and brighten up my day. Even if I am bad at responding to them.**

8


	6. Chapter 5

**Here we go, another chapter! **

"_Hello, Mr. Parker, nice to meet you. My name is Clint Barton."_

"Hello, I'm Peter", Peter said, introducing himself, even though Mr. Barton already knew who he was.

"Well, as I said, nice to meet you, I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here." Barton said with a smile. He seemed to be at ease with the situation, so he did this often then? Peter did wonder why he was there. If he was lucky he was there to see aunt May and it had nothing to do with Peter's 'visit' at the government facility. Although, seeing Barton smile towards him, he realized that he was probably here for him. The question was if it was because of Spiderman or something else. At least it didn't feel like the guy meant any harm towards him.

"Yeah, just a bit." Peter answered, best try to be as nonchalant as possible. If he wasn't here about Spiderman then Peter didn't have to blow it by acting nervous.

"I'm actually here to see you." Fuck, okay, maybe it wasn't about Spiderman. Peter didn't get his hopes up though. "I'm here to offer you an internship at Stark Industries."

What?

"Really? Why?" Peter asked, confused. "I mean, not to be rude, but I haven't applied to anything or something like that." He hadn't applied to any internship and he couldn't see why Stark Industries would be interested in him.

"We noticed your work in Oscorp, and even though the result was… well, bad… We noticed that you were actually the one who solved the problem with the decay rate algorithm, and let me tell you, that really impressed us. Especially at your age."

Huh, that actually sounded like it could have happened. However he couldn't take what Barton said for truth. But how could he find out what he knew. If Peter confronted him, he would definitely blow his cover.

"Really? Thank you, how did you know? As I said, I haven't really applied to anything." He was going to find out, if it was an honest to god internship, he could get happy about it later, right now he needed to find out what was going on.

"Mr. Stark likes to know what's going on, and it was kind of hard to miss the giant lizard climbing Oscorp tower. He obviously wanted to know everything about the incident and eventually found out about your involvement. And after that he wanted you at Stark Industries." Barton explained, "The internship gives really good college-credit and Mr. Stark will personally write a letter of recommendation. We will also pay really well."

Wow, this was really too good to be true. As much as he wanted to believe him, Peter didn't know what to think and… wait. Tony Stark would write a personal recommendation letter?! Tony Stark? The Tony Stark? Iron Man?

To say that Peter was star struck was to say the least, and he didn't even get to meet Stark.

"And Mr. Stark would also like a personal meeting; he would like to talk to you about the algorithm and the researches you did with Dr. Connors." Barton continued.

WHAT!?

"I… I… I don't know what to say." Came his weak reply, he was in shock at the moment, even the suspicion against Barton had momentarily been forgotten.

"Well, I do" came from aunt May, who had been quiet for the entire conversations so far. "This is too good an opportunity to pass up, and I know that Peter have been a big fan of Mr. Stark for a long time now."

"Mr. Parker do have time to consider this, I realize that this is a lot to take in."

"Of course, although I think I can guess what the answer will be." Aunt May said with what could only be described as a smug smile.

"We sure hope so. Maybe Peter and I could discuss this more private, so that we can discuss the internship more closely." Barton said, not so subtly, Peter had to add. Maybe he wasn't as used to this as he seemed.

"Sure, we could go up to my room." Peter said, better to just play along for now, or if this really was his dream job served on a plate (or, well, internship).

"Alright, I won't bother you any more, make sure to tell me what you agree to. I'm guessing that I will have to sign something since I'm his legal guardian." Aunt May said with a smile on her face as she returned back to the dinner she was cooking. "Oh, and Peter, did you buy the eggs?"

She always made him buy something on his way home; it had become a thing of theirs. Aunt May still felt weird shopping without Uncle Ben, Peter guessed, even if it had been more than a year since he died. Peter understood, he still missed him too, he would never stop missing him.

"So, should we go upstairs." Peter said, still a bit nervous, but about half of it was an act. You could never be too careful, and no one ever thought a nervous teenager was a threat.

"Lead the way." Came Barton's reply.

While walking to his room Peter got a chance to give his visitor a more thorough look. He didn't really look like an office person. He looked more like someone who'd spent a lot of time outside, and maybe worked out a lot. Or was Peter just paranoid?

When they got to his room Peter carefully closed the door.

"So, what would you like to discuss Mr. Barton?" Peter asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Clint, please." He said, "To be honest, the internship wasn't all I wanted to talk to you about." He paused for a moment, as if he was thinking of what to say next. Which he probably was.

Peter's senses were on high alert. What else would he want to talk about; did he know Peter was Spiderman?

Still, he couldn't sense any danger against him, so he should be alright. For now.

"Okay, Clint… erm… what more is there to talk about?" Peter said.

"I am here for Stark industries, but I am also here for an organization called SHIELD. We're interested in what you might offer us." Barton said, a small smile on his face.

"Really?... What do you think I can offer you?"

Barton's smile grew wider.

"Let's just say that we're interested in your very special skillset."

"Special skillset?"

"We happen to know that you have enough fighting skills to take down one of the world's greatest assassins."

Just after he'd finished speaking, Barton snorted to himself, as if he'd just heard something funny.

"What?" he answered, confusion all over his face. World's greatest assassin. What was he talking about? Why was Barton laughing?

"Well, I saw you take her down a couple of months ago."

Fuck, was that the lady working for the government he was talking about? Wait… assassin? He could feel that this was becoming way too much for him to take on. He was pretty sure (completely sure actually, but the last thing to abandon man is hope) that his cover was blown. He could try to maintain it a while longer, but something about how Barton acted just told him that he knew. What the hell would he do now?

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be confusing me with someone else."

"Cut the act kid, I know who you are. I'm here to recruit you." Barton said, still a smile on his face.

Peter reacted on instinct, and mere seconds passed before Barton was webbed against a wall. He was whispering something furiously into his ear, even though Peter couldn't hear what he said. Wasting no time Peter ran to the window and closed the curtains. If he had enforcements at least they couldn't get a clear shot on Peter anymore. Although he doubted they would actually hit him. Last time he'd been off guard, that wouldn't happen again.

-Break-

"Do not intervene, I repeat do NOT intervene."

"Are you kidding me? He trapped you to the wall."

"Damnit Tasha, I can do this, but not if you come barging in, guns blazing. Do not do anything, I can handle it!"

The kid, Parker, had moved to the windows and closed the curtains. Clint could hear Tasha grumbling on the other com.

"Great, now I don't even have a visual. You solve this Barton or I'm coming in there and getting you."

Oh boy, things got serious when she used his last name, she was pissed at him. Although this was actually his fault. Maybe he should have gone forward a little slower with the kid. But the Stark-ploy was really just for the aunt and Clint didn't want to lie more than necessary to Parker. He was, after all, supposed to get Parker to trust him. Best way to do that, be honest. At least according to Clint. Although, perhaps he was a bit abrupt.

"You just had to go and just say it didn't you. Ever heard of a thing called; easing into it?" Tasha's angry voice sounded through the coms. This was gonna get really annoying if he had to try to talk to Parker while she was swearing in Russian through the coms.

Which she was doing right now.

"Who are you?"

Parker was watching him mistrustfully. Looking like he was prepared for anything.

"Told you, my name is Clint Barton."

"Who are you working for, what do you want?"

"I told you that too" He was starting to get uncomfortable, and the kid look like he could have a panic-attack any moment, he was so tense. "I work for SHIELD, and we want to recruit you. It's as simple as that. And you don't have to worry kid; no one is coming in here right now. I called them off."

"Really?" Parker's face could have been the picture in the dictionary describing disbelief. He really got the look. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

He guessed he really couldn't blame the kid. When SHIELD first contacted him, he'd been skeptical as well. Not to mention Tasha, since he was originally sent to kill her. That had been a funny recruitment. Although if he could handle the Black Widow, he should be able to handle Parker.

"Well, I guess I could have done this more smoothly, but sneaking around the subject has never really been my thing. And if there is a chance that we could work together I want you to trust me. So believe me, no lies!"

Parker just looked at him, keeping the look of disbelief on his face.

"Do you want to hear me telling them to stand down?" he said, trying to take away at least a bit of the tension. "I've already done it, but they can survive to hear it again."

"I'm not letting you go" Parker said, still on high alert.

"You don't need to" He said, a small smile on his face. To be honest he _really_ didn't like being tied up like this, he was a spy, felling trapped was never something you wanted, but Parker clearly felt better when he was trapped, and there was no need to push his luck.

"Why should I believe you? What would you want to recruit me for?"

"SHIELD stands for _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,_ we're all basically just trying to save the world." He said, but decided against telling Parker more about SHIELD. Judging by the kid's reaction earlier he was a big fan of Stark, might as well use that. "We want you to join the Avengers."

-Break-

Join the Avengers? Was he kidding?

"Why should I believe you?" He repeated.

"Technically I am actually one of the avengers, so that's one reason." Barton said "Codename: Hawkeye. If you ever heard of me, not that big chance that you have though, I don't like press."

He had actually heard about Hawkeye. If he was right, Hawkeye was the archer of the team. He'd found many chitauri with arrows sticking out of them during the battle of New York. Everyone dead. But how could he know if he was telling the truth.

"I know who Hawkeye is, how do I know that you're really him?"

"Wow, you're paranoid. That's good I suppose." Clint said. Taking a small pause, thinking of what he could say next. "I suppose I could call someone you know better, if you got a visit from Stark then would you believe me?"

He had got to be kidding, again. Although that would be kind of hard evidence that he was right, Peter supposed.

"Does he know who I am?" the last thing he needed was some guy who couldn't even keep his own identity secret to know his.

"Not yet. But if he's to meet you then he should know, right?" Barton said, "No, the only ones who know who you are is me, my partner and the director of SHIELD."

"That's three people to many" Peter muttered to himself. "How did you find out?"

It was a stupid question really, but he didn't know what else to say.

"We got a picture of your face and ran it through a scan." Clint answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Peter didn't answer but started to pace around the room. He kind of had a lot to think about. A secret government organization wanted him to join the Avengers and they had Tony Stark to confirm it. Probably, he believed that when he saw it.

After a few minutes Barton spoke up again.

"Look, as funny as this is. Should I call Stark and get it over with. This isn't exactly the funniest thing I could be doing right now."

He was interrupted from whatever he was about to say next by a cough from the door. Entering the room, was none other than Tony Stark himself

"No need Barton, already here. And… why are you stuck to the wall?"

"Natasha…" Barton grumbled to himself.

**There we go! **

**Next chapter will maybe involve the rest of the avengers, or at least Tony, we'll see. **

**Hope you liked it, Clint seems like a pretty straight forward guy to me, so I think he would just go out and say it and then deal with the consequences. **

**As I said, hope you liked it and please review. They always brighten up my day. I would still love suggestions on villains, I haven't decided yet. The ones I've gotten so far are really good though, and I'm starting to get an idea.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here we go, a new chapter. Kind of a long one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review after, the brighten up my day!**

**And oh my god, 100+ followers and 60+ favorites, Thank you so much. Really, thank you. I never thought so many people were even going to read this story.**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

"_No need Barton, already here. And… why are you stuck to the wall?"_

"_Natasha…" Barton grumbled to himself._

"Don't worry, I've just the solution for you." Stark said, a smile on his lips.

Clint just kept looking at him conspicuously. Parker watched him too, confused and still a bit cautious.

Stark's smile grew wider as he picked up a small camera, and as soon as Clint grasped what he was holding he felt a wave of panic. This would not, could not, get out. He could live with being stuck to a wall; it was for the mission after all. But he could not stand pictures of it.

"Kid, get me out of these, now!" He practically screamed while Stark started to lift the camera to take the photos. Parker just stood there, and looked like he couldn't decide if he should laugh or not.

He was going to kill Stark!

-Break-

Peter could not believe his eyes. Tony Stark was in his room, currently taking pictures of Barton, who Peter just webbed to a wall. How did this happen?

He really didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Cry, because his cover was definitely blown. Laugh, because… well, because Tony Stark was taking pictures of a panicked Barton, who was webbed to a wall. It took a lot of self-control not to laugh. A lot.

"So, kid. Parker right?" Stark turned to him. His camera was momentarily forgotten as he remembered why he was there. "Would you like to let Barton here go? I mean, this is priceless, but we could use him later on, you know, SHIELD stuff."

"Eh, I don't… yeah, sure." Peter managed to get out, and he started to move towards Barton. He started to rip the first web, when Stark stopped him.

"Hold on. What is that? What is this material; I haven't seen anything like it before. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, I did." He was actually pretty proud of those, he put a lot of work into the webs, improving them and making them fit for shooting out of his wristbands. Even if it was Oscorp's original formula, he reconstructed it so many times so he looked at it as his.

"Really? That's impressive. Kind of reminds me of Oscorp's tech."

"Yeah, I just developed it a bit more."

"A bit?" he said, "This is really impressive, I mean, to develop this from that Oscorp tech would take a genius. You want work kid?"

"I'm actually being offered one right now" Peter said, still a bit unsure, "That's why he's here." He pointed his head towards Barton, who was still webbed to the wall, and was starting to look annoyed.

"Oh, SHIELD wants you all to themselves, do they? Well, I can offer a better pay, definitely."

"Actually, he offered me a job at your company." Peter couldn't help but feel disappointed, even if he'd known it was a front.

"Oh…" Stark actually had the decency to look a bit ashamed, at least for about two seconds. "Well, then I don't have anything to complain about do I." He said as he started to smile again.

"Erm, I haven't said that I accept." Peter said, why couldn't they just leave him alone.

"Oh, come on. I'll let you meet all of the Avengers." He said as he looked really proud of himself for thinking up such a brilliant argument.

"That was also a part of the deal actually." Barton said, still looking annoyed, since they hadn't let him go yet. "Now, could you get me out of these?"

"Yeah, sure." Peter started to move towards Barton again, he was now sure that Barton was not a threat and if he was, Peter could take both him and Stark out pretty easily. And Barton knew that.

"No, no… wait a second." Stark said, looking a bit affronted. "Are you really offering up meetings with the Avengers to anyone? Last time I checked we were kind of a closed group"

"You just did the same thing." Barton said in a fake upset voice.

"Yeah, but I'm Ironman."

"And I'm Hawkeye, which gives me just as big rights to invite people as you have."

Peter couldn't believe this; they were almost like a married couple. He could see that Stark wasn't really upset about the Avengers' thing. He looked like he was really enjoying himself actually, and they both seemed to have forgotten that Peter was in the room. Which he was sure they hadn't, but they acted like it.

"But you're not a public face for the group, I am, which makes me… better." Stark said with a smug smile on his face. But you could see that he was just teasing. "And, of the two of us, which one is stuck to a wall? Just saying. Apparently your little recruitment here didn't really work out did it, that's why they called me. The public face."

"Stark could you just shut up now?" Clint was really looking annoyed now; it was probably pretty good that he was webbed to the wall. Because he looked like he wanted to punch Stark in the public face.

"Not done yet." He turned to Peter. "Now, kid. Please tell me that you are just supplying these webs to Spiderman, please."

"What? I… no."

Stark just stared at him. Oh god, was he really going to make him say it. Saying it out loud just made it feel so cheesy.

"No, it's me." He continued.

"You are who?" Stark replied. He really was going to make him say it, he did not like Stark right now.

"Really, you're going to make me say it?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm Spiderman." He said with a sigh.

"Knew it" Stark replied with a charming smile.

"Really, why don't they just go ahead and shout it out to the world. It's not much of a secret anymore is it." Peter said while starting to pace through the small amount of space that was left in his room. "I still don't want to join SHIELD you know. They don't really make a good first impression."

"What, this?" Stark replied, so far he'd just been standing there watching Peter pace. "This is actually pretty gentle for being a SHIELD recruitment. They locked me up in my own house until I created a new element. This is like a picnic. You even have the upper hand." He pointed at Barton, who they had forgotten and was still webbed to a wall.

"Well, this isn't my first encounter, so to speak." Peter replied, "Am I right to assume that that was you a couple of months ago?"

Barton just shrugged a little.

"Well, that didn't really go according to plan, you know."

Peter just humphed, and started to pace again. He did not want to believe him, even if the guy looked like he was telling the truth. Anyway, Peter was getting really annoyed to now, maybe Barton should stay stuck to the wall for a little while longer.

"I'm sensing that I've missed something." Stark said, looking between him and Barton. After a short pause he started to speak again, he really couldn't shut up, could he. Peter just wanted a chance to think. "Okay, if you guys don't want to tell me I can just ask Natasha, I know for a fact that she is sitting outside of that window right now."

"Wait a minute. Who is doing what?" Peter asked, getting more confused and frustrated by the minute.

"His partner. She's sitting outside, I saw her when I got in. Your aunt is really nice by the way, I think she's making cookies or something for us to eat."

While Stark took a breathing pause Peter could just think about one thing. If aunt May knew that Tony Stark himself came to see him, how was he going to get away with declining the offer? She would kill him. Not that he was sure he would decline, but he couldn't go with them just like that. They'd kidnapped him for god's sake. You don't just get over that.

"You can come in now, Romanoff." Stark continued, "I can't really call her Natasha when she's around, I'm pretty sure she would kill me. He's the only one who gets to do it." he said while pointing at Barton.

"That's because she trusts me. "Barton replied. "Kid, if she comes in, will you promise not to do anything rash."

What, why would he do anything rash? He hadn't done anything when one of the world's most famous billionaires came into his room, why would he do something now?

As he nodded he heard Barton mumble to himself.

"Maybe she will let me out of these fucking webs."

He couldn't help but let out a snicker. He had actually been stuck there for a while now, and Peter knew you couldn't get out without something sharp in your hand or with outside help. And it didn't look comfortable either; Peter was actually starting to feel a bit bad for him now.

And it lasted for about ten seconds, before he saw who came in the room through the window, which Stark just opened.

"You." He whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Immediately he was in fighting mode. His position was now one of defense and he watched her warily. He didn't attack, which was solely for the promise he made Barton, but he sure as hell wasn't going to just stand down.

"I feel like I'm missing something again." Stark said, as he took in Peter's defensive pose, and Romanoff's watchful eye against him.

-Break-

"Hi kid, we didn't really get an introduction last time, I'm Natasha Romanoff." She could at least try to be decent, even if she could see that Parker wasn't going to trust her in a near future. Parker didn't answer, but just stood there.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to cut Barton loose, he's been stuck there for long enough don't you think?" she still didn't get more than a nod from Parker, he still kept his defensive stance. She started to move against Clint while she took out a small knife, so that she could cut him loose. As soon as Parker saw the knife she could feel the tension in the room rising. Thankfully, Stark noticed to and started to talk to Parker. Although he could have picked a better subject.

"So, what happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Parker asked, lips quenched together and not taking his eyes of Natasha. She knew that he could take her down, so it would be a lie to say that she wasn't cautious of him.

"Yeah, obviously you've met before. I'm just wondering what happened." Stark came in again.

"You remember me saying this wasn't the first time I've met SHIELD. She was there the first." Parker said. It seemed like he was starting to relax a bit when he saw that she was just cutting Clint loose.

While doing so he was whispering furiously to her.

"You called Stark, why?"

"You were going to call him anyway, I heard you tell Parker." She bit back.

"Yeah, but you called him before that. And now he has photos of me stuck to a wall." Clint grumbled. She laughed quietly.

"So that's what this is about" Natasha chuckled. "Youll just have to get to that camera later then, won't you."

"Oh, yes WE will. You're helping me with this. You were the one who screwed up in the beginning."

"Fine"

At this point both Stark and Parker was watching them. Parker looking more relaxed, he and Stark had talked while she and Clint had been whispering and Stark had obviously managed to warm him up a little towards her.

"So, Peter here won't tell me what happened for some reason. I think he's embarrassed." At this Parker started to blush and squirm a bit in his place, running his hand through his hair. "And apparently, you are the one who screwed up," Stark said, pointing at her, "if you're going to believe what Legolas here just said. Which I do. So, you get the honor to tell me what happened."

She sent Stark a warning look, she really was going to kill him someday. Her self-control wasn't perfect.

"We had a mission. We were going to gain Spiderman's trust, learn who he was and evaluate him to see if he was fit to join SHIELD, and possibly the Avengers." She said, she had been cleared by Fury to reveal this information; it wasn't anything that threatened anyone's security. "While on the mission, he came a bit to close with a kick and I reacted."

"So you took him out? And how did you meet?" Stark questioned, then he suddenly turned to Parker. "Wait a minute, why did you kick her?"

The kid looked flabbergasted, everyone's attention was on him, she actually felt a bit sorry. He wasn't the type to stand and talk in front of people, at least not as she understood from the file they'd got when they'd learned his name.

"I... erm, I didn't actually kick her. I was doing this round kick to take down her attacker. Or well, I guess it was an agent, but anyway, I got a bit to close. Before I had the chance to divert the kick, she parried me and directed a punch at me … and she didn't take me out."

"Then how did it happen? Care to continue?"

"Yeah, he took me down, and he turned and started to talk to me. Before he finished, Barton shot him with a tranquilizer." She continued, before she got interrupted, again.

"You were the one who shot me?" Parker asked, looking angry again.

"Hey, I just did my job. And was shat I supposed to do, you had my partner pinned to the ground." Clint just shrugged it off. Natasha loved that about him, the way he could just shake anything off. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Anyway, we took him to the base and planned to see if he could escape, that would be his evaluation. He did it before we even got the chance to lock him up, and after that we stayed quiet for a couple of months before we could contact him again. Which we are doing now." It was a really shortened down version of the story, but it told everything that needed to be told.

Stark just looked at them, shocked. After a couple of seconds he started to look between Parker and her and Clint. It was actually a bit comical to see his face change expressions every second. When he looked at Parker he had a face of pity, and his face was a mix of shock and anger while looking at her and Clint.

"You did this to him even after you found out how old he was. No offense, kid, but what are you, sixteen?"

"Seventeen actually" Parker mumbled.

"Well, what would you have us do, he's already out on the streets, and we just wanted to work together. It didn't end up like we wanted it to, but when does it ever?" Barton came, defending them even though he hadn't been in on the idea from the beginning. He had always been the one for talking, she preferred to observe. Right now she saw that Parker was calming down. It would probably not be a problem to get him to join in. Stark was also a bit less agitated.

"Why didn't you just tell me, I could have figured it out and approached him in a much better way, I can promise you that."

"Hey, guys. You're doing that thing when you're talking about me like I'm not in the room again." Parker said, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, kid." Clint said, "Let's get back on the subject. We have a job for you, interested?"

Parkers answer was interrupted by his… mom?... no, aunt, from downstairs.

"Peter, I've made some coffee for you, Mr. Barton and Mr. Stark, come down and drink it before it gets cold."

Parker groaned and you could just see how he wanted to sink through the floor.

**So, that's that. Next chapter I promise that we are going to meet more avengers, I haven't decided if Thor is going to be there or not. He could be on Asgard, but as I said, I haven't decided yet. **

**Am I the only one who can imagine Tony and Clint fighting like a married couple? I find it hilarious. **

**I also just wanted to say that I don't plan on doing any pairings, but if someone really wants one then you can say so in the comments and I can see if I can get it in the story. It's not going to be a big part of the story though; I'm not very good at romance, so it won't take a big part. I still think that Gwen and Peter are adorable together, so they're going to stay together, just so you know.**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**

8


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, SOOO sorry about how long this took. This is just a short chapter before things get going again. **

"So you´re saying that they want you to join the avengers?" Gwen said in an incredulous voice, "What did you say?"

"I said I'll think about it." Peter replied. Because really, what could you say to the people that had drugged and kidnapped you and them asked you to join them? It wasn't like the magic appearance of Tony Stark would just make him say yes. If they thought that they were dumber than he thought.

"You told Tony Stark that you would think about it?" Gwen said with a snort, "I can't imagine that going very well." She had met him once, going to some charity ball with her parents, something for the policemen of New York, if he remembered it right. He'd asked her about it and from what he could tell she wasn't really impressed. Apparently he had been "drunk and rude", to quote her and her mother, who had been there when Gwen told him about it.

"I think he took it alright. Though it wouldn't surprise me if I had Iron Man stalking me on my next few patrols."

She chuckled and he could feel her body moving on top of him. He'd called her right after Barton, Stark and Romanoff had left, although she hadn't been able to get there until the day after. After she'd gotten every piece of information she could out of him, she had really gotten her father's interrogation skills, she had started to relax, just a bit. They were now lying on the couch, the TV on in the background, chatting a bit but staying mostly silent. He could guess that she was processing everything she'd found out, he would. He'd barely gotten any sleep himself last night, he couldn't clear his head enough.

"You know you don't have to say yes, right?" she said, her voice now worried. "I mean, saving people from muggers is one thing, but this…" she fell silent, not knowing what else to say.

But really, what could he do. It wasn't that easy. He'd be the first to admit that he really didn't want any contact with SHIELD, ever again. But if the asked him for help, he couldn't just turn his back, could he?

No, not if people's lives were in danger. That was why he'd started this after all. To save people. Maybe he could say that to SHIELD, that he would help if there was an emergency, but otherwise he really didn't want to have anything to do with them. Although he supposed he could say it a bit… nicer.

"Yeah, I know, but there is still the problem with the internship at Stark industries. I can't really say no to that." He said, he could see that she was about to make an argument about it and quickly interrupted her. "You should have seen aunt May when she heard about it, and then when Stark showed up. It was crazy, after we'd gotten downstairs she spent forty-five minutes trying to convince him that I was perfect for the internship. I think she'll kill me if I say no." He added, chuckling to himself.

He could feel Gwen laughing again as she started to turn around.

"Well then. We have to make most from the time we have." She said and before he got a chance to reply she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back.

It felt so good. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. He could hear her breath, as it grew louder, and the kiss grew deeper. She started to run her hands through his hair, and pressed herself closer to him.

And then he heard the door open up, as his aunt stepped in. When she saw them she started to cough lightly, since Gwen hadn't heard her, and Peter didn't really feel like stopping. But as soon as Gwen heard it she jerked up, a small blush spreading over her face and Peter couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hi, aunt May."

"Hello, honey. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She said with a small wink. "Oh, and Peter, you've gotten a letter from Stark industries."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, it must be about that internship, let's just hope that you get it. The opportunities you can get there are amazing, from what Mr. Barton told me."

Of course Barton told her that, why make it easier for Peter to say no.

**Okay, again, so sorry! who knew that school would require most of my attention. And plus that I had a major writers block and just didnt know what to write. But thanks for all the reviews and followers and favorites, you guys were the reason this wasnt abandoned (even if it looked that way for a while), so Thank You!**

**Now i know this was really short and nothing really happened, but I'm trying to get back on the horse, so to speak. It's maybe going to take a while before next chapter comes outm I'm a bit low on inspiration right now and i dont really know what's going to happen next. I'll probably start writing more on this after Iron Man 3 comes out, but I'll try to finish before that.**


End file.
